Batman Issue 5
Synopsis "The Riddle of the Missing Card" Three crooks are out boating when they notice a man in the water. They return him to shore, and realize it's The Joker. He becomes the leader of their new gang, The Four Cards. They develop a plan to run a gambling ship so they can pump information about their guests' jewels. Meanwhile, at the Wayne home, Bruce informs Dick that he's going to check out the gambling ship as he cuts himself shaving. He goes aboard the ship that night, and meets Queenie, one of The Four Cards. She notices the nick he got shaving and then the two part ways. Bruce strolls onto the deck to light a cigarette when he overhears four people (including Queenie) planning to rob a rich, old woman. They notice him, and as he tries to make an excuse, knocks him out. They proceed to throw him overboard, and the water revives him. The leader of the four, an old man, (really The Joker) shoots at the swimming Bruce. Bruce pretends he is hit, and fakes that he drowned. He swims to shore, and later that night he and Robin go out into the night. They drive to the yacht belonging to The Four Cards' next robbery victim, and Batman confronts The Joker. He escapes Batman's wrath and flies down the boarding plank. The two get into a speeding car chase, until The Batmobile flies off a cliff. The Joker laughs with triumph as he thinks Batman is dead. But in reality, Batman had grabbed onto a tree branch as his car flew off the cliff. Meanwhile, back at the ship, The Four Cards kidnap Robin. The Joker returns and is pleased to see Robin tied to a chair. He uses Robin's voice communicator to contact Batman. He proceeds to inform Batman that he has kidnapped Robin. Batman enters the ship some time later to sit down to play cards with The Joker. After losing, Batman attacks The Four Cards. Joker starts a fire in the cabin, and he escapes. Queenie shoots her cohort to stop him from killing Batman. Queenie walks to Batman, but is shot by her fellow cohort who she had previously shot. In her last moments, she informs Batman she knew he was Bruce Wayne and that she loved him. In return, Batman kisses her. She then proceeds to die in his arms. The Dynamic Duo then break open the steal door, and proceed to have a boat chase with The Joker. The Joker breaks into a lighthouse, and Batman chases him to the top. The Dynamic Duo are fighting Joker on the top when Robin pushes Joker off the railing to a waters below. Batman returns the stolen gems and later reconciles at his home why he thought the Joker lost. "Book of Enchantment" Professor Anderson has invented a machine that can send people into the land of the book that they are reading. Two days ago, he sent his daughter Enid into Fairyland and she hasn't returned. Anderson enlists Batman's help to rescue her. Batman and Robin arrive they find out Enid has been captured by the Black Witch, they need to rescue her by the end of the day as anyone who spends 3 days in Fairyland is compelled to remain their forever. The witch immediately sets two monsters onto the dynamic duo, a man of fire and a man of ice who are easily overcome. Next they encounter a dragon who also is defeated. Batman and Robin are captured by a one eyed giant but they escape and continue their journey. They arrive at the witches castle. Batman discovers the secret to beating the witch, he must wrestle her, she will change into different beasts. After the third change her power will be lost. Batman wrestles the witch. She turns into a lion, then a crocodile and finally a tiger. She then turns back into a witch and leaps the top of the castle. With Professor Anderson's daughter, Enid, saved she returns home with Batman and Robin. "The Case of the Honest Crook" Batman stops a robbery by a guy named Joe Sands, but he only took 6 dollars. He could have taken more but he only needed 6 dollars to pay for his wife's medicine. He then tells Batman his life story. He was framed by gangsters for drunk driving and when he got out of prison he couldn't get a job because of his record so he had to steal the money. Batman recognizes Matty Link, a member of Smiley Sikes mob, as the gangster from the story. Batman pays Smiley a visit but Smiley won't cooperate with Batman's questions. Smiley gets Matty killed to stop him from talking. Robin goes to check Matty room to see if he can find any evidence tying him to Smiley but he encounters Smiley's mobsters. Batman gets worried and goes to check out the apartment and finds Robin badly beaten. Batman goes after Smileyin a rage after fearing Robin is dead. Batman forces a confession from Smiley about how he set up Joe Sands. Batman takes Smiley to police. Joe's name is cleared and he gets a job in a store. "Crime Does Not Pay" Batman and Robin prevent a bank robbery, in the melee one of the robbers prevents another from getting hurt, batman sees the face of the guy who was being protected. It's a boy. Batman finds out the guys are brothers Tommy and his older brother Mike, a gang leader in Gotham. Later Tommy is shot. Linda Page, an old friend of Bruce Wayne's and a nurse, is kidnapped by Mike's gang. She is charged to take the bullet out of Tommy. Meanwhile, Bruce discovers Linda has been kidnapped so he disguises himself as a gangster and pays Mike's hangout a visit. The disguise is discovered to be fake and a fight ensues. The gangsters tip off Mike that Batman is onto them. In an argument over whether they should fight or flee, Mike is shot by another gangster. The police eventually show up called by Mike's brother, Tommy. Before dying, Mike tell the police to go easy on Tommy as he had nothing to do with the crimes, and the judge lets him off. Linda Page falls in love with Batman after all of the excitement. Appearances "The Riddle of the Missing Card" Individuals *Batman *Robin *The Joker *Black Queen (Queenie) *Jack of Diamonds (Diamond Jack Duggan) *King of Clubs (Clubsy) "Book of Enchantment" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Black Witch (Gruel) *Burn *Freeze *Enid *Father Time *Humpty Dumpty *Professor Anderson *Simple Simon "The Case of the Honest Crook" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Matty Link *Smiley Sikes *Ann Davis *Joe Sands "Crime Does Not Pay" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Linda Page *Mike Grogan *Tommy Grogan Batman Issue 005